disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Bizaardvark
Bizaardvark is an American comedy television series created by Kyle Stegina and Josh Lehrman that aired on Disney Channel from June 24, 2016 to April 13, 2019. The series stars Madison Hu, Olivia Rodrigo, Jake Paul, DeVore Ledridge, Ethan Wacker, Maxwell Simkins, and Elie Samouhi. In addition to the series' regular episodes, the series has also aired shorts under the title of Bizaardvark Shorts. The series revolves around two 13-year-old best friends, Paige and Frankie, who write funny songs and create music videos for their online channel, titled Bizaardvark, which has 10,000 subscribers. The amateur musicians get to work from a creative studio space that they hope will take their videos to the next level. In their cool new environment, and with the help of family and friends, the girls will embark on a series of comedic adventures in their quest to become online stars. Premise Frankie and Paige are two teenage best friends who post funny songs and comedic videos on the Internet. After hitting 10,000 subscribers on their Vuuugle channel Bizaardvark (a portmanteau of the words "bizarre" and "aardvark"), they are accepted into the Vuuugle studios, where they make their videos while also having to share them with other "Vuuuglers". In the third season, Frankie and Paige are among the Vuuuglers who attend the Vuuugle house in Malibu, where they, Amelia, and Bernie meet two new Vuuuglers named Zane and Rodney. Cast and Characters Main *Madison Hu as Frankie Wong, one star of Bizaardvark who plays the keyboard and piano. *Olivia Rodrigo as Paige Olvera, the other star of Bizaardvark who plays the guitar. *Jake Paul as Dirk Mann (seasons 1–2), the star of "Dare Me Bro," where he takes dare requests that he performs. *DeVore Ledridge as Amelia Duckworth, the star of "Perfect Perfection with Amelia" who details about fashion. By the third season, Amelia changes the name of her series to Imperfect Imperfection in light of her little sister Willow coming to live with her. *Ethan Wacker as Bernie Schotz, a friend of Frankie and Paige who becomes their agent. He also becomes friends with Dirk and develops a crush on Amelia. *Maxwell Simkins as Zane (season 3), a new Vuuugle star, Rodney's best friend, and the star of "Zane Unboxed," where he tells stories associated with his unboxing of items. *Elie Samouhi as Rodney (season 3) a new Vuuugle star, Zane's best friend, and the star of "What's in M'Hair?", where he pulls out different things that are found in his hair. Recurring *Johnathan McClain as Liam, the son of Vuuugle's creator who speaks to the Vuuuglers through a robotic TV screen *Ross Kobelak as Horse Face Guy, a fellow Vuuugle star who always wears a black horse head mask and never talks, since the beginning of the series *Ellen Ratner as Grandma, the grandmother of Bernie who lives with her and has done a lot of odd jobs in her life *Maya Jade Frank as Belissa (seasons 1–2), a superfan of Bizaardvark who is the webmaster of the fansite "I Heart Vark" *Adam Haas Hunter as Viking Guy (seasons 2–3), a tall Viking who is the star of Vuuugle's "Live Like a Viking" Channel *Rachna Khatau as Principal Karen (seasons 2–3), the principal of Sierra High School seeking the approval of students who later becomes a fan of Bizaardvark like Belissa did *Kevin Will as Coach Carlson (seasons 2–3), the gym teacher at Sierra High School *Caitlin Reagan as Willow (season 3), Amelia's younger sister who has developed an earth child lifestyle where she becomes a vegan with the exception of nachos, does yoga forms, likes Earth Day, and boycotted Halloween due to cruelty to pumpkins. *David Engel as Lou Scoopmaker (season 3), a news reporter who hosts Malibu's news segment "Lou Scoopmaker's Hot Scoop" and interacts with the Vuuuglers Gallery Episodes 'Season 1' # 06/24/16 - First! (101) # 07/10/16 - Draw My Life (102) # 07/17/16 - Frankie Has a Hater (105) # 07/24/16 - Superfan (103) # 07/31/16 - The Collab (106) # 08/07/16 - Unboxing (104) # 08/14/16 - The First Law of Dirk (108) # 09/11/16 - Best Friend Tag (107) # 09/18/16 - Bernie's in Charge (109) # 09/25/16 - Pretty-Con (110) # 10/02/16 - Puff and Frankie (112) # 10/07/16 - Halloweenvark (116) # 10/23/16 - Spoiler Alert: Belissa Returns (111) # 11/06/16 - Bizaardvark vs. Vicki Hot Head Fuego (114) # 11/13/16 - Moosetashio: A Cautionary Tale (115) # 11/27/16 - Control + Alt + Escape! (121) # 12/11/16 - Agh, Humbug (120) # 01/13/17 - Mom! Stop! (113) # 01/20/17 - Paige's Birthday is Gonna Be Great (117) # 01/27/17 - In Your Space! (119) 'Season 2' # 06/23/17 - First Day of School (201) # 06/30/17 - Chocolate Bananas (203) # 07/07/17 - The Doctor Will See You Now (202) # 07/14/17 - Paige Bugs Out (205) # 07/28/17 - Friend Fight! (204) # 08/04/17 - Hawkward (118) # 08/11/17 - Frankie and Amelia's Fun Friend Weekend (206) # 08/18/17 - Frankie's Cheating Teacher (207) # 08/25/17 - Softball: The Musical (208) # 09/15/17 - Yes and No (209) # 09/22/17 - Science (Un)Fair (210) # 09/29/17 - Promposal Problems (211) # 10/06/17 - Halloweenvark: Part Boo! (213) # 12/08/17 - A Killer Robot Christmas (220) # 02/23/18 - Clash of the Superfans (212) # 03/02/18 - Don't Think, Just Dare (214) # 03/09/18 - Bernie Moves Out (215) # 03/16/18 - The BFF (Before Frankie Friend) (216) # 03/23/18 - Amelia's Perfectly Imperfect Volleyball Adventure (217) # 03/30/18 - Paige is Wrong (218) # 04/06/18 - Spring Break Video Spectacular (221) # 04/13/18 - Her, Me, and Hermie (219) 'Season 3' #07/24/18 - The Summer of Us (301) #07/26/18 - Two Me's in a Pod (302) #07/31/18 - House Moms (303) #08/02/18 - No Way Whoa! (304) #08/07/18 - Tree's Company (305) #08/09/18 - Summer Schooled (306) #10/05/18 - Halloweenvark Part 3: Mali-Boo! (315) #12/07/18 - Holiday Video Sketchtacular (319) #01/19/19 - Who is Horse Face Guy? (310) #01/26/19 - Where There's a Willow There's a Way (307) #02/02/19 - House Band (308) #02/09/19 - Eye of the Duckworth (309) #02/16/19 - Bernie's Cousin Ernie (312) #02/23/19 - Paige's Way vs. Frankie's Way (311) #03/02/19 - PK in Da House (313) #03/09/19 - Bizaardvark Changes Lives (314) #03/16/19 - A Capella Problems (316) #03/23/19 - The Stand-Up Standoff (317) #03/30/19 - BizRipOffs (318) #04/06/19 - Rozes Are Red (320) #04/13/19 - The End of the Beginning (321) Production The series was created by Kyle Stegina and Josh Lehrman, who were discovered by the Disney Channel Storytellers program. They serve as the series' co-executive producers. Eric Friedman and Ron Rappaport serve as executive producers, with Eric Friedman as showrunner. Marc Warren, who previously supervised Disney Channel Storytellers, was the executive producer on the pilot. The series started shooting in early 2016. On December 15, 2016, Disney Channel renewed the series for a second season. On July 22, 2017, it was announced that Jake Paul would be leaving both Bizaardvark and Disney Channel. On April 19, 2018, it was announced that an unannounced third season would premiere in summer 2018. On May 30, 2018, it was announced that Maxwell Simkins and Elie Samouhi will be joining the series' cast, portraying tween bloggers Zane and Rodney, respectively. 'Videos' Category:Shows with wikis Category:2016 Shows Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Disney Channel Category:2019 ended series Category:2016 Category:Bizaardvark Category:Disney Channel Original Series